Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate, a liquid crystal panel, and a liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are currently common flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are the main kind of LCDs. According to the driving method, LCDs can be classified into Twisted Nematic (TN) type, In-Plane Switching (IPS) type, Fringe Field Switching (FFS) type and so on.
In IPS type and FFS type LCDs, a first electrode and a second electrode for forming a driving electric field (that is, a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are both formed on an array substrate. The difference lies in that the first electrode and the second electrode in the array substrate of the IPS type LCD are formed in the same layer, and the first electrode and the second electrode in the array substrate of the FFS type LCD are formed in the different layers. In general, a pattern of each first electrode has a plurality of slits, or may be called as a slit-shaped pattern having a plurality of elongated slits. In order to provide the wide view angle LCD, two-domain region design is generally adopted. In the two-domain region design, the first electrode has two regions, in one of which the tilt angle of slits is different from that of slits in the other regions, forming two domains. In each of the two regions, slits are tilted at a predetermined angle in the plane of the array substrate and the tilted angle of slits of the two regions are different from each other, and thus, the direction of the electric field formed by the first electrode and the second electrode in one of the two regions is different from that of the electric field formed by the first electrode and the second electrode in the other region so as to make liquid crystal molecules in the two regions to oriented to the different direction, and as a result, the optical complementary can be achieved between the two regions, and the wide view angle can be obtained.
FIG. 1 shows a top structural schematic view of a conventional FFS type array substrate, wherein gate lines 2 and data lines 3 are provided on a first substrate 1, and the data line 3 and the gate lines 2 cross each other, defining a plurality of pixel units arranged in a matrix form, and each of the pixel units comprises a first electrode 4 having slits, a second electrode 5, and a TFT switch. The second electrodes 5 are formed in the same layer as the gate lines 2, and are connected with each other via common electrode lines 6, for example, by using bridge lines and via holes. FIG. 1 does not show all of the common electrode lines 6 for connecting the second electrodes 5. The TFT switches are respectively connected with the gate lines 2, the data lines 3 and the first electrodes 4 with the gate electrodes, the source electrodes 8 and the drain electrodes 9. As shown, a part of the gate line 2 is used as the gate electrode for each TFT switch. Each of the first electrodes 4 corresponds to one pixel unit, and the pattern thereof has slits, and the slits are obliquely and mirror-symmetrically arranged by taking a midline of the pixel unit as a symmetry axis. For each pixel unit, the gate line 2 and the data line 3 cooperate to supply signal voltage to the first electrode 4 through the TFT switch, the common electrode line 6 supplies a common voltage to the second electrode 5, and the signal voltage and the common voltage are used to form a driving electric field for driving the liquid crystal molecules to orient to a direction, so that light can be selectively transmitted through a liquid crystal panel and an image can be displayed.